Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an anonymity authentication method on a network environment. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an anonymity authentication method for wireless sensor networks.
Description of Related Art
Wireless sensor networks include many sensor nodes distributed in the space. Each of the sensor nodes is cooperated with each other to monitor different physical or environmental situations (temperature, sound, vibration, pressure, activity or pollution, etc.) at different locations. A user can obtain the sensing data through accessing the sensor nodes. The wireless sensor networks have been widely applied in many fields such as environmental and ecological monitoring, health monitoring, household automation and traffic control, etc.
Due to the wireless transmission of the wireless sensor networks, the communication messages are easily exposed and monitored. The open environment of the wireless sensor networks is also easily attacked such as DoS, gateway masquerade, sensor node masquerade, etc. Furthermore, for blocking the aforementioned attacks, conventional methods commonly use complicated algorithms, thereby causing low computational efficiency.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop an authentication method for the wireless sensor networks that has high efficiency, high effectiveness and high security.